


火照る指先を絡めて

by mukaQ



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ
Summary: 无授权翻译有问题立即删
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 20





	火照る指先を絡めて

演唱会后的情绪高涨感和兴奋还未退去，就这样开始了广播的工作。  
我们俩甚至是疯到了把听众放置不管，这便是她们所谓的fmkn节奏炸裂吧。  
中岛像是喝醉酒了一般开心地话多说不停，自由奔放地谈话的模样即使不带恋人的滤镜来看也可爱的不行。  
不过他在人前揉我的胸着实吓了我一跳。

结束了反省会后跟工作人员打了招呼，我们离开了录音棚。  
已经是初春，但室外的风还是有些凉。把冻僵了的手揣回兜里取暖，走向停车场等经纪人来接我们。这时我感受到了中岛传来的热烈视线。  
他一副兴奋过度冷静不下来的样子，像是还有什么话要说。可我故意开口说了些不痛不痒的话题。

“啊，要去吃个拉面再回去吗？”  
“……不用了，我也不饿。……只是想早点回去。”

对于我的问题中岛的回答听上去有些不满。  
在广播的事前讨论之前我也吃了供餐的便当，其实肚子也不饿。  
中岛不高兴地撅起了嘴，像是想说什么一样，却仍然没有开口。

（有意思。）

虽然这样想，但肯定是不会说出来的。我也不想再惹中岛不悦，只是静静地观察着他的样子。  
过了一会儿接我们的车来了。我先坐到了后排，本以为中岛会坐副驾驶，他一屁股挤到了我的身旁。

“哈，好累啊。”

像是故意般的大声说着，中岛把头靠到了我的肩膀。  
要是饭看到这样的光景，肯定会发出悲鸣般的尖叫吧。然而经纪人并没有仔细留意中岛的一举一动，我也没说什么，只是安静地承受他头部的重量。

没有任何的对话。我透过肩膀感受着恋人的体温，望着窗外发呆。静冈的夜晚比东京安静的多。

※※※

到酒店后我俩上了电梯。  
按下要去的楼层按钮，也不管电梯门有没有关上，我主动拉近了和中岛的距离。当然，在这狭小密闭的空间里只有我们两人。  
切换到了恋人模式的我开始对他甜蜜低语。

“中岛你一~直很兴奋呢~”  
“嗯……暴露了？”  
“早就暴露了~”

嘴唇凑近了他有些泛红的耳朵，中岛突然夸张地缩起了肩膀。  
满是期待的中岛有些无奈地叹了口气，之后缠上了我的左手，紧紧的十指相扣。

“怎么了？”  
“菊池……”  
“想说什么就快点说哦，马上就到了。”

电梯里显示的层数已经快到我们住的那层，在中岛还扭扭捏捏的时候，叮地一声响电梯门打开了。他有些不舍地松开了我的手。  
电梯门前还好没有人，不然就是大事不妙的紧急事态了。  
我向着灯光昏暗的走廊开始往自己的房间走。“等等。”中岛在身后出声叫住了我，声音轻微又有些颤抖。  
我缓缓回过头，他正用一双被欲望沾湿的眼眸望着我。

“待会儿有人要来菊池的房间吗？”  
“倒是没有。”  
“那我可以去吗？如果你还不困的话，我想做了……”

虽然没在脸上表露出来，我内心早就比起了胜利的姿势仰天大笑了起来。看来晾着他让他着急还是有用的，被恋人撒娇需求的感觉真的特别好。  
看上去像是会积极进攻（在工作时确实营业很主动）的中岛其实相当的被动，做爱基本上都是我先开口邀请的。  
倒也不是对于性事没有兴趣，只是像这些真实的恋爱事宜他应对起来有些青涩罢了。  
但是主动邀请我的中岛超乎了我想象的还要扰乱我心，而且非常的色情，看来今晚是我坚持的胜利。

“当然可以了，而且我也想做了。”  
“……！”

这几年来Marius和松岛都不怎么来我房间找我玩了，胜利也不会来跟我一起睡了……我一边骄傲着自家年下3人的成长之时，其实也有那么一丝的寂寞。

然而，能够和私下里繁忙不常见面的恋人有这样的机会长时间待在一起，也属实不赖。正是因为远离了东京，才有了这番的乐趣。  
“我马上过来！！”中岛喊完便毫不犹豫急匆匆地跑回了自己的房间。

※※※

明明说了马上就来，等了半天也不见中岛过来。  
之后过了大概30分钟的样子吧，门外传来了咚咚的叩门声，我慢慢打开了门。  
门前站着我头发湿漉漉的恋人。已经换上了居家服的他身上传来淡淡的洗发水的香味。

“你怎么这么久。”  
“嗯……久等了。”  
“呜哇！？”

正准备让他进房，突然被他猝不及防地揉了胸部。更正一下，不是揉是一把揪住。中岛手中的动作豪放又快速，被他弄得发痒的我缩起了身子。  
中岛似乎觉得我只要被揉了胸就能有那方面的感觉。其实那种细致缓慢的刺激更容易让我有感觉，不过这时候就由他开心了。

我被他壁咚固定住，不怎么能动弹。任由他在我的身上肆意磨蹭着股间，中岛像是一只发情了的小狗，鼻间的气息也紊乱了起来。

“…哈，哈呼…”  
“嗯…等等，你太着急了吧，好痒。”  
“菊池……菊池……”

他这是相当上头了。高昂的情欲完全不受控制，中岛紧紧抓住了我。见他这样沉醉的模样，想要欺负他的男人本性涌入了脑中。  
隔着衣料，我的手指抚摸起他鼓胀硬挺的性器，中岛瞬间弓起了背。

“被揉胸的人可是我啊，为什么中岛反而硬了？”  
“…因为…”  
“喜欢揉我这样男人的胸吗？“  
“喜欢……”

（……真是个大变态啊。）

虽说我也没资格说别人，但中岛的性癖也相当的糟糕。  
既喜欢SM那种有些病态的刺激，也经常要求我配合他做一些经典的play。明明这么喜欢做爱，平时再主动一点开口该多好啊。  
偏偏不会这么坦率便是中岛难以被拿下的地方。

“呐，我想要了……你快点………”

我的心被他湿润的双瞳彻底蛊惑。到了这种时候本来也没有再吊着他胃口的打算，不过姑且还是得先征求一下本人的意见，不然事后被他责怪我可就委屈了。

“中岛你可以吗？明天还有演唱会呢。”  
“可以……只要你戴套就行……”

在他的理解中我随时身上有套仿佛是理所当然一样。这可不是要专程带去远征地的生活必需品啊。  
不过话虽如此，我也确实不辜负中岛的期待，钱包里随时备着安全套，而且现在已经藏在了枕头下面。  
我拉过中岛的手把他带进了房间。顺势将他压倒在了床上，酒店的标准双人床的床垫承受住两个成年男人的重量，发出了很大的声响。

“菊池……”  
“中岛，快把衣服脱了。”  
“嗯……”

此时的他似乎早已没有脱衣舞表演般展示的余力慢慢褪去衣物了。三两下脱光衣服的中岛把屁股对向我，趴在了床上。  
我的双手托住他的臀向两边掰开臀瓣，舌头抵上了穴口。“呜……”地一声中岛发出悲鸣，朝上顶起了腰。我按住他的腰阻止了他的动作，一边收紧了舌头探进里面舔弄起来。

“里面好湿啊，刚才自己做准备了？”

在间接照明的灯光下被我舔弄的臀部反射着淫秽的光亮。我继续滴淌了唾液舔刮着内壁的粘膜，发出了色情的声响。

“呜…啊…一直，都是湿的……”  
“哈？”  
“从刚才做广播的时候…就一直湿着…”  
“……这是怎么回事，你也太色了。”

做爱时我喜欢用细致又缓慢的前戏让恋人沉迷。但是今天的中岛似乎已经不需要这样的前戏。我也性急地脱了内裤套上安全套，然后将自己的性器一口气挺进了他此时像女性性器一般纵向分开的后穴里。

“啊……啊！！”

干燥的房间里顿时萦绕起他湿漉漉的娇喘声。  
我的下身也肿胀得血管浮起，硬挺刮弄着他的内壁。每每顶到更深，中岛的内里都会一张一合地收紧。

“中岛你刚刚不是说我适合爱笑的女生吗。”  
“嗯…呜啊…”  
“你说的是谁？”

说的是谁自然是一目了然的事，不过我更想听他亲口说。  
中岛抓紧了床单，露出一脸引人犯罪的表情转过头看向我。  
不同于在饭面前完美偶像的形象，也不是团员和关系亲近的工作人员们看见的那副天真无邪好青年的面庞。是只有我才知道的中岛的模样。

“…说…我…“  
“嗯？什么？“  
“我说，说的……是我啊！！“  
“是吗~“

身体仿佛全身细胞都在燃烧般的热了起来，这感觉不能更棒。  
我用力顶上他的前列腺戳弄作为给他的奖励，被刺激的中岛努力吸起嘴唇不让口中的唾液滴落。

“呼，嗯呜…啊…都怪菊池你说什么女孩子……“  
“哈？怎么了，你吃醋了吗？“  
“唔……吃醋了，要嫉妒死了……“

明明是你先说什么“以后菊池的女朋友“的欸。  
当时我也察觉到了中岛在故意挑衅我，所以我也故意还击回去，一边强调了女孩子几个字一边反问他觉得我适合什么样的女生。果不其然，他狠狠吃了一回醋。  
对于他如此强烈的占有欲和爱向周围人炫耀的这一点，我其实并不讨厌。反倒能简单真切感知到他有多爱我，沉浸在这种优越感里也很开心。

“中岛，好喜欢你啊……“  
“嗯~~…噫…“

用嘴唇吻过他的肩胛骨时，中岛颤颤巍巍地晃起了膝盖。向上挺起的腰也渐渐塌了下去。  
当我留意到的时候，他的性器已经贴上了床单，正蹭在床上一下一下地耸动反复刺激着，就像是刚学会自慰的少年一样。

“噫…不行…要射了…“  
“嗯，哈……这就要射了？你要是想射也行，不过射完今天就结束了。“  
“哈……！？为…什么…“  
“因为明天还有工作嘛。“

体贴他和欺负他的心情各掺一半，话音刚落便听见中岛发出了如同撒娇般猫咪一样的声音。可爱是真的可爱，不过我是不会这么轻易妥协的。

“唔…我不要…”  
“不行就是不行，说好了我们俩都只射一次就结束。”

放完狠话以后中岛停下了腰间不安分的扭动，然后转过头来恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼。

“就让我们慢慢地~舒舒服服地~享受这一次吧~”  
“……啧。”

说完便听到他大声地咋舌，中岛这样偶尔外露的非常男人粗暴的一面，让我更加兴奋了起来。

※※※

“我喜欢会大声喊出来的人。嗯，你再大点声。”  
“啊…嗯嗯呜…啊！！”

向体内用力顶得愈深，中岛发出的呻吟也逐渐破碎连不成话语。  
汗水唾液和眼泪混杂在一起，床单被弄湿了一大片。酒店的床单可换不了啊，这可怎么办。  
伴随一下下有节奏的律动，我从身后牢牢摁住他不安分想扭动逃走的腰部，然后狠狠碾动撞上已经肿胀起来了的前列腺。

“噫…啊！”

后入这个体位真是让人欲罢不能。不仅可以满足自身的征服欲，从物理意义上来说也绝对是最舒服的体位之一。  
阴毛刮蹭着中岛的臀瓣，我用力挺撞到了最深处，过于强烈的快感甚至让我有了快射了的感觉。

“中岛…你说些淫荡的话来勾引我吧？”

细致地戳撞着内壁，一边强制逼他说些淫语，中岛扭捏下还是开了口。

“……风磨的…大肉棒…嗯…顶得好深~~噫……”  
“嗯…顶得很深？然后呢？”  
“操得又快又深…好舒服…啊，不行了…再深一点…”

内壁贴合着龟头的形状被缓缓撑开，内里的媚肉隔着安全套吸附住我的前端，猛烈的快感加快了我的呼吸。

“我的，肉棒也……”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“嗯啊…肉棒…也想被摸…啊…唔~~”  
“哈，要是替你摸了前面，你很快就会射出来了啊。”  
“啊！！”

忍耐不住了的中岛将右手偷偷伸向了他的下面，我一把抓住他，用另一只手禁锢在他性器的根部。中岛喊着不要，抗拒地摇起头。

“好…难受…讨厌，不要了……”  
“你不是觉得忍着很舒服吗？”  
“风磨…好想射…嗯，噫……”

就在这时。  
——叮铃铃铃铃。叮铃铃铃铃。

“哈啊…？！”  
“诶？”

LINE电话的提示音突然响起，吓得我一瞬间心跳都静止了。  
瞥向放在枕头旁充电的手机，昏暗的房间里手机屏幕上「佐藤胜利」四个字闪烁起淡淡的光。应该是有关明天的事情有什么安排要联络吧。  
要是真有什么急事就不好了。考虑到这点，我抽回了性器浅浅抵在了穴口，伸手拿过了手机。

“……是胜利打来的，我接了哦。”  
“等等，欸！？”

中岛一脸不安地望向我，我示意他安静。

“喂胜利，现在吗？没事。”  
“嗯…唔嗯…”  
“嗯，明天怎么了。“

无论如何中岛都不愿意被团员听到呻吟声吧，此时正死命拿右手捂住了嘴。  
骑在上方看见他这般的举动，欺负他的想法又爬上了心头。缓慢动起了腰向内挺进，肉棒抵着已经被操干得敏感的内壁往里碾压。

“嗯呼…唔……”  
也许是自己也深知此时正干着什么禁忌的事情，强烈的背德感让中岛的内壁比先前夹得更紧了。  
浓烈的快感引得我眼前一阵眩晕，我努力忍下了差点脱口而出的呻吟。

“……嗯，提前30分钟集合是吧，我知道了。好，再见。”

中岛松了口气倒进了床单里。我看向他，突然起了恶作剧的念头。  
虽然电话已经挂断，我装作还在继续通话的样子。

“嗯？中岛吗。”  
“……~~！！？”

突然被点名的中岛的后背猛地抽动了一下。我坏笑着扬起了嘴角。

“中岛现在在我房间，我俩一起喝酒呢。要换他接电话吗？”

你别闹了！中岛瞪着我用眼神示意。  
“胜利说要你接电话。”我贴在他耳边小声说道，只听见中岛从喉咙深处发出“不行，不行”的细微声响。  
可我无视了他，一个挺进插到了最深处。肠壁越向便越是狭窄，紧紧地嵌合住龟头。那里是能让中岛坏掉的地方。  
“呃…嗯啊…啊！啊！！”

我没漏看掉他迷离恍惚的神色。中岛在这种情况下反而兴奋了起来。

“快把手机拿着。”  
“啊！！嗯……啊嗯！！”

让他用右手拿住手机，拉过他的左手绕到背后抓住。没有手可以捂嘴的中岛只能任凭娇吟声愈发拔高响亮，无助地弓起了腰。我搔刮着肠壁顶弄起内脏，他早已经忍不住眼泪大滴掉落了下来。

“啊嗯…胜利…不是这样…对不起…”

中岛的龟头已经溢出了不少前列腺液。我继续刺激他的结肠，一下猛地抽出，下一秒再用力操顶进了最深处。  
丝毫不手下留情的刺激。中岛已经失去了组织语言的能力，徒然张大了嘴发不了声。我伸出几根手指，探进了他的嘴里。手指抠刮上颚，唾液顺着指间滴落沾湿了床单。

“被胜利撞见中岛淫荡的一面了呢。”  
“唔！！啊…嗯…不要，不要……不要听……”  
“哈…中岛…你夹好紧…”  
“嗯唔…哈…声音被…不要…”

细细品味了一阵肉欲的快感，对于电话那头始终听不见的胜利的声音，中岛还是产生了疑惑。

“…啊…嗯…胜利？…”  
“电话是骗你的，早就挂断了。”  
“哈……！！！”

得知真相的中岛转过脸来，一副难以置信的表情盯着我。  
我看着他，笑出了声来。

“想说你是不是喜欢这样呢，就尝试了一下。”  
“你……！！不要这个样子……啊！！~”

在彻底激怒他之前赶紧把手伸向了他的乳头。拽弄起早已经硬挺了的两点，手机从中岛手中掉落了下来。他抓紧了床单。

“嗯啊！！不要扯乳头…要掉了…”  
“乳头舒服吗？明天还要在台上脱衣服呢，要是玩肿了怎么办才好。”  
“嗯……噫~~要射了……”  
“哈，中岛…你可真够淫荡…”

中岛肿胀到近乎疼痛的性器笔直地向上高高昂起。因为我用手指禁锢住了根端，无法射精的他浑身痉挛了起来。

“啊，要出来了…要出来了…”  
“刚刚说过了，射出来就结束，嗯……”  
“啊嗯~~唔…那就不射…但要高潮了……！！”  
“不射出来就去了吗，像女孩子一样呢。”  
“…我才……不是女孩子！！”

对于女孩子这样的字眼敏感过头的中岛真是可爱的不行。所以我才会起了坏心故意这样说他。替他轻轻擦去眼角浸出的泪水，放到嘴边舔了一口，舌尖蔓延开淡淡的咸味。

“对不起啦。中岛你比起女孩子可帅气多了，最喜欢你了，全部都喜欢。”  
“~~！！全部……”

他的颈间涨得通红。像这样被我的一言一行影响到动摇得不行的模样，无论看多少次都欲罢不能。  
只有我能把中岛变成这样。捏住下巴转过头来想要看看他的脸，果不其然潮红沿着颈部向上沾染了脸颊，中岛一脸荡漾的表情。

“啊……”  
“嗯？中岛你呢，喜欢我吗？”  
“喜…欢…风磨…我要不行了……”

一直持续在即将到达高潮的边缘折磨得他十分痛苦。感觉到他逐渐变得无力，身子也变重了一点点向下沉去。即使如此我也没有放慢节奏，依然猛烈地贯穿他的身体，顶撞的钝响声似乎连屋外都能听见。  
中岛痛苦地吸着鼻水，已经说不出完整的话来。

“唔…不行…好难受……”  
“难受吗？抱歉。”

我慢慢松开一直用力掐住他根部的手指，轻抠几下便感觉到他止不住的颤抖。浑身是汗的中岛大声叫了起来。

“啊！嗯…不行…要射了,要出来了……”  
“可以了，射出来吧。”  
“但…是…嗯，唔……”  
“你也不愿意一直这么难受吧？已经可以了，射出来吧…我也…快到了…”  
“唔…啊…啊！！”  
“啊，要射了…”

我加大了幅度用力顶弄了几下，精液一口气射在了安全套里。中岛仿佛是感受到了里面射精的刺激，性器断断续续的吐着精液吐了个不停。  
从他体内拔出了已经软下来的性器，我喘了口气坐在了床上。中岛也累得筋疲力尽，趴着倒在了床头。  
稍微冷静下来以后涌上心头的竟是不可言喻的情感。

（……终于，还是走到这一步了吗。）

无法自拔地坠进了深渊之中。  
牵手也好，做爱也罢，对象也不一定非得是中岛不可的。说实话，女孩子柔软的触感和光滑的肌肤，对哪个男人来说没有吸引力呢。可即使如此，现在让我深陷爱恋的人却是眼前的这个男人。想要把他占为己有，不让给任何人，已经再也无法回头了。  
中岛翻身仰躺在了床上，缠着我叫我亲他。贴合的双唇间的温度，让我片刻间又沉醉在了其中。

“风磨…这样还不够呢…”  
“……我也是。”

一旦点燃了的欲火不是这么简单就能熄灭的。  
“那就再做一次，就一次。”姑且做好了这么个不知道能不能遵守的约定。我拉过他的手，被欲火点燃般滚烫的指间紧紧相扣，然后再度沉溺在了深入的亲吻之中。

Fin.


End file.
